


Rats Look Good in Lace

by PopiaSimp



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Copia's a good little rat, Nonbinary Papa Emeritus III, Nonbinary Papa III, Other, Panty fetish, Trans Cardinal Copia, Trans Copia, Trans Popia, never expect plot out of my porn, this is shameless self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp
Summary: Trans copia with a panty fetish getting dommed by enby III with his own purple thong shoved into his mouth
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Rats Look Good in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Copia is a trans man, still got his coochie, and iii is enby with a dick. If you have a problem with me and my trans he/rat copia and my enby they/he/xe iii? Fuck off.

Terzo had been keeping an eye on their little pet all day. Seeing how he acted, making sure he kept his hands to himself. The Cardinal never saw them, but he knew he was being watched. Always peering over his shoulder in the hopes he could catch his master in the act, but he never saw anything.

Once the sun had set, and he had said his prayers for the night, Copia had places to be. He rushed through the halls, trying to keep a steady pace so he wasn’t late to meet his Papa. He tried to avoid talking to anyone, saying he had an important order from Sister Imperator. 

A hand reached out of Terzo’s door and pulled the Cardinal in as he almost passed right by the room, the voice within hitting his ears like hot nails.

“Where are you rushing off to, _rat?”_ Terzo asks, and when Copia finally gets a look at their face, he whimpers. Their paint is pristine, eyes eating up the shock on his own face as they wait for an explanation. “You weren’t trying to squirm out of our plans, were you?”

“N-No, Papa.” Copia whines, and the grip on his arm only tightens. “I-I promise! I was so worried a-about being late, I…”

A growl leaves the larger, two toned gaze raking over the Cardinal’s form as they let go of his arm. _“Strip,_ **_rat._ ** _”_ they command, and Copia obeys immediately, starting to pull at his cassock before the door is even closed.

Terzo moves to sit on the edge of the bed, realizing as they sit that Copia has gotten himself naked, but was holding the cassock in front of himself, trying to hide something. They cock a brow and look over his form, eyeing the scars along his chest before they hit the fabric of the cassock.

“What are you attempting to hide?” they question, and a blush had started to show through the Cardinal’s worn paint. It had smudged and feathered throughout the day… he had hoped he could get to his room to fix it beforehand, but he was interrupted before he could… he.. He had also wanted to _remove_ what he was currently hiding…

Terzo snaps, and Copia’s eyes fly to meet theirs, lower lip quivering as he tries to find his words. Another silent minute passes, each second marked by the _tick, tock, tick, tock_ of the purple and gold accented black grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

Copia finally finds a _single_ word, through his shame, and whines out “P-Papa…”

Terzo rolls their eyes, hissing _“Speak,_ **_rat,_ ** or your punishment will be harsh and unrelenting.”

The Cardinal _still_ doesn’t listen, instead just clamping his eyes shut, head turning to the side as he drops the cassock and reveals what he’d been attempting to hide; a lacy thong, in _just_ the right shade of purple to match his master.

A _more_ than pleased chuckle leaves the Antipope, and they lift a hand, beckoning Copia to come towards him. “Come here, little rat.” they purr, watching the pudgy little man take small, quick steps to stand in front of them.

They spread their feet apart and grip him by the hips, pulling him even closer before their index fingers start to trace the edges of the only fabric left on the Cardinal. “Your Papa’s color and everything… how sweet of you.” they murmur, trailing their hands up Copia’s chest to watch him shudder. “You wore this for me?”

_Don’t lie. Don’t lie. It’s only going to make it worse if you do._

“I, um… I-I wear these… all the time…” Copia admits, whimpering as he feels their hands drag back down and start to hook under the hem of the thong. “I… I like it… like how they feel… a-and… I…” He trails off, a loud whine leaving him that Terzo tuts at. 

“Cardinale…” they sing, leaning forward to kiss his stomach before they rest their chin on it, eyes locked to the man before them. “You do not have to be ashamed, caro mio. Tell me.”

A huff leaves Copia, and he runs his hands through Terzo’s hair, watching them lean into his touch. It takes him a moment, but he shifts between their legs, his breath hitching as he goes to speak. “W-Wearing them, the… the panties… it… it turns me on…” he sighs out slowly, and a _devilish_ grin breaks out over the Antipope’s face.

“Oh, does it?” A low laugh leaves Terzo before they continue. “Does wearing fancy panties get my little rat all wet?” they ask, and run a hand down to tease over his mound, watching the goosebumps form over his skin as their fingers dance down and find the fabric between Copia’s legs is _soaked._

Copia nods at the question, and a moan leaves him at the contact, even though it _barely_ touched anything. But Terzo knows their pet too well by now… knows that there’s something else he’s hiding by the way he’s looking at them. They kiss his stomach again, breathing “That’s not all, is it, Copia?”

The Cardinal shakes his head, averting his gaze for a moment as he tries to find a way to say what he had left without embarrassing himself. He looks back down after a moment, a shaky sigh leaving him as he whimpers out “I-I… Wh.. When you… l-let me touch myself… I… I take them off, a-and.. Sm-smell myself… on them… I… I put them…. i-in my mouth, to... taste myself… while I t-touch...” 

He shivers at the laugh he hears come from Terzo, and he watches their eyes move from being locked to his own, to trailing down his body to the thong. The larger moves to stand, hands on Copia’s hips as they turn the two of them around. Once they had changed places, they push the Cardinal down onto the bed, immediately leaning over him. 

They’re gentle, at first. Painted lips meet painted lips as they kiss Copia, revelling in the muffled moan it earns them. From there, their lips move to his neck, trailing a line of smudged black and white marks against his flushed, freckled skin as they make their way down to finally reach the thong.

Copia is still, waiting for whatever comes next, but all he feels is hot breath on his lower stomach for what feels like forever… he knows better than to look up, but he almost does, and just then, he feels _teeth_ scrape against his skin, a low, breathy moan leaving him.

They drag their teeth over the skin just under his navel, and then further downwards until they catch the edge of the Cardinal’s panties. Terzo bites down on them and starts to pull them off, cocking a surprised brow and pausing, momentarily, at the _LOUD_ moan that earns from their pet.

“Copia.” they call, voice slightly muffled. They meet his eyes when he looks down, and snicker out a low “You can watch me do this, if you’d like.”

The response he gives is immediate, a soft “Si! S-Si, I… I would like to… to watch, Papa…”

“Then watch me, my sweet rat.” Terzo murmurs, and continues pulling his thong off until it’s removed from the Cardinal, now hanging from the Antipope’s teeth. Copia’s eyes never leave them as they crawl up over top of him, already panting and sweaty at just the thoughts and tiny touches he’d had.

They dangle the panties over Copia’s face, just out of reach unless he moved to grab them with his own teeth. But he wouldn’t… he was a good rat, after all. He just tried to smell, see if he could catch his own scent before the thong got too close. And after a moment, it got a lot closer. Terzo leaned down to kiss him, as best as they could while still holding the purple fabric in their teeth.

He returns the kiss ravenously, desperately wanting to pull his master against himself, get any form of contact, but instead, he just clings to the purple sheets beneath him. Once Terzo pulls back, they bring a hand up to take the panties out of their mouth, balling them up and waving them over Copia’s face. “Do you want them, rat? Do you want your soaked panties?” they question, watching his eyes follow their hand like his life depended on it.

“Si! Si, Papa, I-I… I want them, I w-want to taste them, pl-please?” he asks, his head stilling once Terzo’s hand had. He opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out as he panted like a dog, wanting nothing more than to have those panties shoved into his mouth. 

He got his wish a moment later, his Papa purring “How could I say no to such a sweet, begging rat?” as they pushed the fabric into his mouth, index and middle finger pressing it into his tongue for a moment.

Copia moans around the thong, his knuckles starting to turn white at how tightly he was grabbing the sheets. A muffled sound leaves him, and Terzo cocks an eyebrow, softly, _sweetly_ asking “What’s that, Cardinale?”

The sluttiest of whimpers leaves Copia before he pants, and manages to speak a bit more clearly without removing the panties from his mouth. It comes out as a weak sigh of “B.. Baba…”

A _deep_ , chuckled out moan leaves Terzo as they murmur “Yes, my sweet little rat… You’re enjoying yourself so much already, aren’t you?” Another laugh at Copia’s immediate nod sounds before they push themself up, mumbling “You’re ready and waiting to go while I still have all my clothes on… how sad is that? I’m keeping my soaking wet little rat waiting with bated breath…”

They straddle the Cardinal’s hips, taking their sweet fucking time as they slip their suit jacket off, undoing each and every button on their shirt slowly, carefully. Copia is watching them like he wants to reach up and rip their clothes off, but all he does is squirm and pant, like the good boy he is.

Suit jacket and shirt are discarded off the side of the bed, and Terzo’s eyes meet Copia’s again as they run their hands up their body, his eyes dragging up just as slowly as their hands were. “Do you like what you see, rat?” they ask, and smirk at the nod they receive.   
  
“Y-Yeth, Baba…” he moans, pulling at the sheets. “I.. w-wan’ to… touch…”

“So touch me. You’ve been so good, waiting for me… you can touch me, my pet…” they reply, and snort at the speed in which his hands abandon wringing the sheets to grasp at them. Copia’s hands run up their chest just as theirs had, but much, _much_ faster, and Terzo grabs them, holding them at their pecs for a moment as they wriggle their hips against the smaller.

All Copia can get out in response is a _high_ squeak, squirming slightly before he holds still, and watches his master closely. “Did you like that? Aw, my poor, horny little bitch… I bet you wish I had a nice pair of tits you could bury your face into, huh? Grab onto them now and try to get me to go faster for you by getting me all wound up…” Their tone is one they know _kills_ Copia, teasing and sweet, but it does nothing to hide the lust behind it. The little rat nods, and pulls his hands out from under theirs to come down and tug at the hem of their pants.

“Bhease… Bhease Baba…” he whined, which earned an “Awwww.. You want ‘em off? Huh? You want my pants off, you slutty little rat?” from Terzo. Copia nods and pulls weakly, trying to get the point across without getting in trouble for doing too much.

The Antipope rolls off of Copia, watching his hands fall back onto the bed as they stand up, and at the jingling of their belt, his head snaps over to watch as they tease their pants down. They kick their shoes off while they’re at it, and are left in just their boxer briefs, a swirled pattern of their colors; black, white, yellow and purple. Their cock is _aching,_ but their attention is on their pet, his eyes locked to the outline of what he wanted so desperately buried inside of him.

Their hand moves down to grip it through the fabric, and Copia moans, watching them stroke themselves through their underwear. “Is this what you want, rat?” they ask, voice starting to get cold as they watched Copia’s body heave as he panted, trying to keep himself still, keep his hands off himself… he nods, and whines “Yeth…”

The look in his eyes when they finally push the waistband down and their cock sprung free was something Terzo would always, _always_ love. The way they lit up, and then darkened, pupils widening… it brought a groan from them, one that Copia reacted to with his own high pitched moan. “Bhease… c-cant.. I-I need…. Need it…” The look on his face says that he’s about to fucking _cry_ if he doesn’t get their cock, and Terzo knows when enough is enough.

“Shhhh, shhhh…. Silenzio, ratto mio. Papa will take care of you.” they murmur, moving back to the foot of the bed and running a hand up Copia’s leg. “Move up, caro mio. Center yourself as Papa likes.” 

He’s quick to push himself up, knowing exactly where to place himself to please his Papa. He rests his head on the pillows, drooling around the panties still shoved in his mouth. Terzo laughs softly as they put one knee onto the bed, eyeing a dark spot on the sheets. 

“You left quite a wet spot, here… if I had known you were _that_ worked up, I would have stopped teasing you ages ago.” they state, and Copia just shifts, rubbing his legs together. He watches as his Papa crawls up onto the bed again, and overtop of him, but they don’t waste any time, now. Hands hook under his knees as they pull him down a bit, having to take a moment to admire just how fucking _wet_ Copia was. He was literally dripping, and as Terzo runs the head of their cock over his slit, they breathe “Lucifer, Copia… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this wound up. Imagine how soaked those panties would be if they were still on you.”

A downright _obscene_ moan rips its way from the Cardinal at the slightest contact, and at his master’s words. He desperately wants to move, wants Terzo to just _sink into him already_ , but instead of their cock, he feels their fingers pressing into him, and he’s so worked up that two fingers slip in like it was _nothing._ He whines, but the fingers only give a few thrusts before they pull them out, with a call of “Rat.”

His eyes fly up at the name, and he watches as they spread their fingers, his slick coating them entirely, from base to tip. Copia absolutely cannot help but snatch their hand by the wrist, pulling it to his mouth to suck their fingers clean. They would be mad, but they just let out a sexually charged laugh, sighing out “What am I going to do with you… you’d eat yourself out if you could reach, wouldn’t you? Dirty little rat boy… desperate to eat pussy until your jaw breaks, aren’t you?” They get nods for every question, and a moan at being called what he loved to be called. “I wish I had one to feed you, you filthy little thing.” they muse, pulling their fingers from his mouth, along with the panties, to which the Cardinal whines.

They bring them down to his pussy, wiping up the wetness that had spread over his thighs, and.. for good measure, running them up his slit before shoving them back onto his mouth. That earns the most pleased sound, and Terzo chuckles softly, breathing “You know… I may not have a pussy you could eat to your heart’s content, caro…”

Copia looks at them with a confused look in his eyes, the room silent until just a moment after an almost _terrifying_ smirk spreads over the larger’s face.

“...but I do have _this._ ” they finish, pushing their cock into him at their last word. If the panties weren’t still in his mouth, Copia would have _screamed_ , but the sound is lessened by the wet glob of fabric. They don’t even bother giving him time to adjust, knowing he didn’t need it, or want it right now. They start a pace of thrusting into Copia, movements fast, but not incredibly so… not yet.

Moans pour from the Cardinal’s mouth as he’s _finally_ being fucked, being filled with Terzo’s cock, to the very brim. He can barely hear their praises over moaning, but that’s the last thing on his mind. He was so worked up that he was liable to cum at any second, and he knew they would just keep going once he had. 

His hands fly up to grip at his master’s arms, nails digging into their skin as they fuck him. He’s not even forming anything _close_ to words, the only sounds he’s able to make are ones of pure pleasure. Terzo is letting out groans of their own, low praises and deep growls as they pound into Copia. His walls are clenching around their cock _so tightly,_ he _has_ to be close already.

“Are you going to cum for Papa already, rat?” they ask and he digs his nails deeper into their arms as his only reply. 

“Good.” they hiss, leaning down to kiss his neck as one arm wrenches free of the hand around it, moving to start stroking Copia’s enlarged clit. A strangled sound forces its way from him at the new sensation, and he has no chance at holding back his orgasm.

It _tears_ through him, a muted cry sounding as he arches his back up off the bed, animalistic whines and groans showing Terzo just how much he was **_lost_ ** in pleasure. It was just about the most depraved they had ever heard their Cardinal, and they were sure they wanted to hear it over, and over, and _over_ again. 

Copia was absolutely _gone_ , mentally, as he came down from his orgasm. He was in paradise, at this point he was just being used for Terzo’s pleasure, and he’d have it no other way. He was limp, eyes unfocused, but still locked on his lover’s face as they kept going. They pumped into him, teeth at his neck, and he felt the sting of bite marks he hadn’t noticed he was given as he came. But he knew what was next. 

One hand gathered his wrists and pinned them _harshly_ above his head, while the Antipope pushed themself up and brought the other hand to his throat. Their fingers pressed into his skin so tight on both spots, his already hazy eyes start to see stars from the lack of oxygen, until a **_VIOLENT_ ** snarl leaves Terzo.

They bury their cock fully inside of Copia as they cum, filling him with their seed. Their grip falters, at least on his throat, and a low gasp leaves the Cardinal as he starts to come back to reality. He feels a kiss be planted to his forehead, and he tilts his chin up to whine quietly, getting his wish as they press their lips to his.

“Ti amo tanto, Copia.” Terzo murmurs as they pull back, watching as Copia desperately tries to get his eyes to focus on theirs. As they wait, they carefully pull the sopping wet panties out of his mouth, hanging them over the headboard.

“Ti amo di più, Terzo…” he whispers, a moan that was barely audible leaving him as they pull out, and start rifling around for something in one of their nightstands.

After a silent moment, he hears a _click!_ and lets out a breathy laugh, looking over to the Antipope as they shake off a polaroid picture. Once it develops, they grin, sighing “Such a beautiful sight, every time…”

They pad over to the small desk against the wall, setting the camera and the picture down, and returning with a thumbtack. They crawl up by Copia, who yawns as he asks “What are you doing…?”

Terzo takes the still-wet thong and centers it in the part of their canopy bed that’s against the wall, sticking the tack through the fabric and into the wall. “I figure we should keep a reminder of the best sex we’ve ever had, no?” they ask, and Copia snorts, rolling his eyes.

“You say that every time, amore mio…” he breathes, but he knows he’s not getting his need for snuggles fulfilled yet. Terzo wanders off to the bathroom attached to their bedroom, returning with two warm, wet washcloths, and a dry towel. They wipe Copia down, face and crotch, and dry him off, doing the same to themself before they wriggle the blanket off the bed from under him. 

After it gets thrown in the direction of a laundry basket, they grab a fresh one out of the closet, and throw it overtop of Copia, crawling up underneath it beside him once it was laid out properly. And once they’d gotten all snuggled up, Terzo laughs quietly, pressing a kiss to Copia’s forehead. 

“I have to agree… the panties were a pretty hot addition.” they say, watching the Cardinal nuzzle into their chest.

“Buona notte, Copia...”

“Buona notte, Terzo…”


End file.
